


Consuming Fire in my Soul

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day One, F/F, Sanvers Week 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Detective Maggie Sawyer joins the DEO to get a better understanding of what not to do in forming a Science Division within the NCPD. She gets partnered with Agent Danvers and suddenly everything changes.Day One of Sanvers Week 2018 (Alternate Meeting)





	1. First Day on the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day One of Sanvers Week 2018! I’m excited for the prompts for this week and I’m looking forward to all of the stories, fanart and videos that are going to be shown this week! I can’t wait. So this story takes place in episode 1x01. Please note this is unedited, so any mistakes are my own. Happy reading! :)

Detective Maggie Sawyer followed Hank Henshaw down the hallway, until they stopped at a door close to the end. The name plate was marked as: **A.Danvers, Asst. Director.** He knocked once and then entered. “Hey, Alex.” He said. Inside a tall, very fit, gorgeous, red headed woman stood up and stood at attention. 

“Hello Sir.” She greeted, standing up behind her desk. Alex took in the sight of her boss bringing in their newest recruit. She had looked over Detective Sawyer’s file a million times, but seeing her in person made her heart thump wildly in her chest. _She’s much more prettier in person._

“Maggie Sawyer, I would like you to meet, Alex Danvers. She is one of the best agents that this agency has and is my right hand when it comes to running this place. I’ll leave you in her capable hands.” Hank said, pretending not to hear Alex’s thoughts about Maggie’s physique in his mind. 

He took his leave quietly, hoping that he was going the right thing. Alex had been quiet lately, since Kara had moved to National City and had gotten the job with Catco and Cat Grant. It was hard for her, he knew, to keep this life secret from her sister and her mother, and to keep the secret of what her sister was a secret from them. He wished that he could tell the truth, but for now it was safer this way. He just hoped that she would find a friend in their newest Agent, and not keep herself so closed off. 

“Hi.” Alex said, holding out her hand. “I’m Agent Danvers.” 

“Detective Sawyer, Ma’am.” Maggie said, grabbing the outstretched hand and shaking it. She felt a shock go though her and her heart beat faster at the touch. She ignored it wondering when she turned into a schoolgirl. **Get it together, Sawyer.**

“No, Ma’am. Just Agent Danvers, or Alex, I guess.” Alex wanted to linger, her hand felt warm against Maggie’s but she shook herself out of her thoughts and told herself to move. She pulled away and motioned for Maggie to take a seat in the chair in front of her desk. 

Maggie sat down, and Alex picked up her file. “So the NCPD is loaning you to us to get more training in alien apprehension and combat maneuvers... is that correct?” 

“Yes. They are hoping to start a Science Division similar to that of Metropolis and Gotham. Hopefully the Division will help improved our relationship with the alien community.” Maggie replied. 

“Well, just don’t tell them that you got your training from us… everyone thinks we are the bad guys, the spooks that kidnap people in black bags in the middle of the night. And the truth is we are the bad guys. We do all of that and more… so I’m not sure what you are trying to accomplish by coming here.” Alex said honestly. She was testing to see what the former Detective’s answer was, to see what she was made of. 

“That may be true, but it’s because you are the only Agency who will even deal with Aliens good or bad. You can afford to be the big bad Agency because you have been established to protect the whole country and the world from the bad ones. The point of community policing is to do just that, is to be a part of the community. I need to learn how to deal with the bad guys so that I can learn how to be better for the good ones out there. If that makes sense.” Maggie said going over her word in her head and realizing that they didn’t quite express the point that she was trying to make. Alex however didn’t feel that way, in fact was a bit impressed. The woman in front of her was not naive by any means, and she knew exactly what she was getting into. 

“I like your answer.” Alex said.”You’ve obviously giving this a lot of thought.” 

“I have. I know what it’s like to feel like an alien in your community. I grew up female, non-white, non-straight in the middle of Nebraska. Everywhere I went, no matter what I did or didn’t do, people looked at me like I didn’t belong. I don’t want anyone in my community to feel the way that I did growing up, and I know that I can’t help everybody, but I know that if I can help at least one person, then all of this is worth it. I may not agree with your methods, but you are affective at your job. Maybe we can learn how to compromise.” 

Alex nodded, wondering if Maggie would end up teaching her a thing or two before all of this was over. “Welcome to the DEO, then Agent Sawyer. I hope that you find what you are looking for in your time here.” Alex said, standing up. Maggie did too. “Come on, let’s hit the gym and I’ll see what you know about hand to hand combat.” 

**—————————**

Maggie found herself flat on her back, covered in sweat, struggling to catch her breath, while Alex stood over her smirking, not even breathing hard. “Damn, Danvers. How the hell did you do that?” Maggie groaned, as she took Alex’s hand. Alex pulled her up and Maggie caught a glimpse of her biceps. She felt a slow burn of desire start in her belly as the movement gave her a glimpse of just how ripped Alex was under that air of cold exterior. _She’s gorgeous and a badass... too bad she’s my partner._

“I learned from the best, and I practiced everyday until I could beat Hank.” 

“I guess, I have some practicing to do.” Maggie said, lifting up the bottom of her shirt to wipe the sweat off of her forehead, exposing her abs in the process. 

Alex swallowed hard, although she wasn’t really sure why she was doing so. She looked away wondering why her heart was pounding again, and why the image of those abs had been seared into her brain. She was about to respond, when an Agent came running up to them, breathing hard. 

“Agents Danvers, Sawyer!” He said, loudly. “Director Henshaw needs to see you in his office right away.” 

“Thanks, Wilson!” Alex said, as they gathered their things. They both ran towards Hank’s office not even bothering to change out of their workout gear. 

When they reached the door, Alex knocked and they walked in as soon as Hank said, “Enter.” 

“You wanted to see us, Sir?” Alex said, as the moved to stand in front of his desk. 

“Yes.” He passed them each a file. “I have a situation with our Geneva office that I would like you to look into Alex, and I would like you to tag along with her Maggie. I know it’s a bit early in your training, but I think that seeing how the organization works outside of the US would be interesting for you.” 

“Yes, sir.” Maggie said, eager. 

Alex wanted to protest, because this was something that she could handle herself without a shadow, but she found Maggie intriguing and found herself wanting to spend more time with her. “When do we leave, Sir?” she asked, missing the small knowing smile that Hank gave himself. 

“Tonight at seven.” They all looked at the clock, seeing that it was a little after 3. “That should be plenty of time to read the brief and pack enough clothes for a few days, right?” He asked. 

“Yes, sir.” They both said. He nodded at them and turned back to his papers, quietly signaling that they were both dismissed. They left the office and Alex shut the door behind her. 

“Do you go on missions like these often?” Maggie asked, as they walked back to the locker room to change. 

“No, not really. Hank usually sends a lower level Agent, because it’s mostly a pick up job. If he’s sending me it means that they need me to test something.” Alex said absent mindedly as she read the file while they walked. 

If it had been anybody else who said something like that, Maggie would have accused them of being full of themselves, but the woman in front of her was the co-Director of the Agency and had worked very hard to get where she was. Besides based upon what she had seen of Alex today, the woman wasn’t cocky just confident. 

“Why do you go home and pack and I’ll meet you at the airport at six, maybe we can get dinner before the flight and I’ll brief you on what to expect from our co-workers at the Geneva office.” Alex said, interrupting Maggie’s thoughts. Maggie nodded, and moved towards her locker to change. Alex’s was on the other side, so she could only hear the Agent’s movements, but not actually see her. She couldn’t help but picture what the Agent looked like naked, and she wondered if the sparks between them that she would see where actually real or imaginary or if they even would grow into anything more. She wondered if Alex was even gay, or if she was so far into the closet that not even Aslan could find her. 

Just as she was pulling on her shirt she heard Alex’s phone ring. “Danvers.” Alex said, answering it. 

“Oh hey. No, I’m at work. I was just getting ready to leave, my boss is sending me to a conference in Europe tonight. Yes, I can stop by and see you before I leave, if you can make it quick. Ok, I’ll be there soon. Love you too. Bye.” Maggie heard Alex say and her heart fell a little. So she’s not single, well her sexual orientation doesn’t matter in the slightest. I don’t mess up relationships. Maggie thought, as she slammed her locker shut. She came around the corner, just in time to see a glimpse of Alex’s back. The flash of skin was enough to set her body on fire, and she gulped as Alex turned around. She shook her head for being so stupid, it was such a cliche to have a crush on her boss and her partner. 

“See you tonight.” Maggie said, quickly as she hoisted her gym bag over her shoulder and practically bolted out of the door. She hoped that they were getting separate hotel rooms, because spending a night in the same room as Agent Danvers would be pure hell. 

**——————————**

Alex knocked on Kara’s door. She sighed as her little sister answered with a smile. “I have a conference in Geneva and I need to be on a plane in 2 hours.” Alex said a bit testily, since traffics had been murder on the way their she didn’t have a whole lot of time left. The whole way to Kara’s all she could think about was her new partner. She had never liked working with anyone except for maybe Hank. Partners meant that she would have to talk to them, and talking meant small talk and just one person more to lie to about her life. Truth was that Alex was exhausted from keeping secrets, she loved her job but after two years of hiding the fact that she was a federal agent who could kill a person with her bare hands, it was getting old. 

“And I have a blind date in a half an hour and I need you to help me pick out what to wear. I win.” Kara said, as she step aside so that Alex could walk in. Alex loved her sister, but sometimes she could be annoying. 

“Why do you do this to me?” Alex said, shaking her head. 

“Because I’m your sister and you love me.” Kara replied, closing the door. 

Alex set her bag down on Kara’s couch. “So how was your day?” Alex asked, as she went over to Kara’s clothing rack and took a look at her options. 

“It was ok I guess. I don't know I feel like I’m not living up to my potential.” Kara answered as she flopped down her own couch. “ I went to work for Cat Grant because I thought working in a media company run by a powerful woman who actually shapes the way people think would be the way that I could make a difference. But, instead, I just fetch layouts and coffee.” 

“You always wanted to be normal, right? So, having a crappy boss and absolutely nothing to wear… This is what normal looks like.” Alex said, walking over with two outfits in her hands. 

“I am not normal!” Kara yelled, standing up. “I have the same powers he does.I can lift a bus, stop a bullet… Alex, I can fly!” Kara paused and Alex turned so that she could face her sister fully. “At least, I think I can. I haven’t done it in years.” 

She remembered flying with Kara, how safe she felt flying over the trees and the water near Midvale, not a care in the world. She felt like she could anything, be anyone. Not even flying helicopters or jets felt anywhere close to that feeling. Alex pushed those thoughts away, it was that kind of thinking that got her dad killed and it was too dangerous for her to think of her sister as anything but normal now. She wouldn’t let Kara become an experiment in some government hell hole. She joined the DEO to prevent that kind of thing. 

“Kara, you’ve got a good job, you’re cute, and thanks to your alien DNA you can’t get pimples.” Kara chuckled at that, and Alex smiled. “Life is not so bad. But, if you really wanna help somebody you’ll pick between one of these two, so I can get on my plane.” Alex held up the outfits. 

“Hmmm?” Kara said, before deciding on the black one. “Yep.” 

“Good choice.” Alex said, before handing her the blue. ‘When in doubt, go with blue, it is your color. All right. Text me every detail from your date and I will call you when I’m back from Geneva. Wish me luck, they have a intern going with me that is going to make my life hell. I love you.” Alex said, giving her sister a hug. 

“Love you.” Kara said, and Alex smiled at her one more time before grabbing her bag and leaving. 

She felt bad, knowing that as of late her interactions with her sister felt like there was a wall between them, but she didn’t know what to do. Kara was growing up and becoming more restless and enamored with the fact that she had the same powers as Superman. Alex didn’t blame her, but she just hoped that Kara had the sense enough to remain under the radar. 

Quickly she rode her bike back to her Apartment, and packed. Normally she was great at packing and great at figuring out what to wear, but this time she augized over her wardrobe and found herself wondering what her new partner would think about her shirt and how it looked with her jacket. Shaking her head, at her crazy thoughts she just threw whatever was on top of the pile of choice on her bed in her carry-on, and jumped in the shower. She exited quickly and realized that she had only a half an hour left before she had to meet Maggie. Alex threw on her clothes and after making sure that she had her badge and her papers for her weapon she headed outside. 

She found Maggie waiting at the doors to the terminal just inside the parking garage. “You made good time.” Alex said, thanking Rao that she had remembered to dry her hair before she had stepped outside on her bike, otherwise her hair would be a mess right now. She smoothed it back anyway, hoping that it wasn’t sticking up in places after taking off her helmet. 

“What can I say, I pack light.” Maggie said, before internally wincing at how stupid and semi flirtatious that sounded. Alex seemed to miss it though, and Maggie was grateful. She jiggled her carry-on in her hands and wondered how long it would be before she put her foot into her mouth again. _She’s seeing somebody, remember Sawyer..._

“Come on let’s get a bite to eat. I’m starving.” Alex said, and she opened the door for Maggie, giving her a small smile. Despite herself, Maggie blushed and she walked into the terminal hoping that the dim hallway lighting would cover up that fact. 

They went through check-in and then security, the process going much quicker that Maggie had anticipated. Having magical DEO credentials turning you into FBI agents made it much easier, as the TSA agents had to let them through. They couldn’t really argue with the President’s signature and seal on their weapons permit cards, allowing them access to anywhere. 

After they had found a table inside a little Bar and Grill inside the gates and ordered drinks and an appetizer to share, Alex explained that their permit was good anywhere in the world, since the DEO was a global organization. She shared it’s history and Maggie was impressed and slightly horrified by the fact that they had diplomatic immunity outside of the US, and were the true meaning of Black Ops organizations, in that all of the Agents didn’t actually exist anywhere on paper. 

“Wow, that’s a bit scary.” Maggie said, taking a drink of Diet Coke. Her Cop mind, tried not to think about the lack of due process or how the constitution didn’t apply to or seem to exist for the fugitives that they were after. She hated the fact that she was going to be associated with something like that. “So you could kill anyone and do anything and basically get away with it?” 

“I guess, yes.” The thought made Alex feel ashamed, after all she was a killer a soldier. She had been trained to follow orders without really thinking about why they were given. She trusted Hank’s judgement since she knew him to be a man of integrity, but in the hands of someone else, would the DEO be different? It was something that she hadn’t really thought about before. 

Maggie took another sip of her drink and ate another chip with salsa. She looked up to see Alex was lost in thought with a solemn expression on her face. Maggie was about to ask what was wrong, when the overhead speaker crackled to life announcing that their flight was about to board. 

They found their seats and put their bags away. Alex sat by the window something that Maggie was grateful for.. she was scared of heights, but she wasn’t about to say that out loud. They sat quietly for a while, watching the other passengers and the flight attendants come and go. Finally Maggie broke the silence by asking. “So I read the file and they need us to test some samples of some goo that they found in a warehouse? Isn’t that a bit below your pay grade?” She found it odd that the Director would send a field agent to do a scientist’s job especially one who has a high on the chain of command as Alex was. 

“Not really. I’m an bioengineer, with two Ph.D’s, and they aren’t sure that it’s goo, they think it’s a life form.” Alex said quietly. 

“Two Ph.D’s? Damn, Danvers. I never would have guessed that you were a nerd with the way that you kicked my ass in training earlier.” Maggie said, impressed. Alex preened at the compliment, normally she hated being called a nerd or having her ability to kick ass questioned because of her degrees, but coming from Maggie it wasn’t so bad. “In fact, I don’t have a clue on why Hank wanted me with you then… I have a Masters in Criminal Justice with a Minor in Biology. Nowhere near your level of expertise.” Maggie continued, feeling a little embarrassed. 

“No worries.” Alex said, feeling the need to reassure Maggie that this job wasn’t a competition for how smart a person was or how many degrees or black belts or whatever a person had, but how good you were at your job, this job. Lives depended on it. “You’ll do great.” Alex finished, giving Maggie a smile. She turned at looked out the window, missing Maggie’s adoring look that she was giving her. 

Maggie studied her profile all throughout the safety check speech and the demo station. She knew that Alex had somebody waiting for her at home, but she just couldn’t help it. She was just in awe of how beautiful Alex was, especially when she didn’t even know it. Her lips tingled at the thought of kissing her way down Alex’s neck from her ear to her shoulder, and her fingers ached to touch her. 

Maggie looked away as the plane started to move. She was familiar with lust, but this was something else. This was an all consuming fire, something that one only read about in romance novels when the two characters were destined to be soulmates. **But that was silly right, this was real life, not a cheesy romcom story or movie.** She rolled her eyes at herself, and looked back up at the front of the plane, distracting herself by watching the flight attendant get buckled in. Anything to keep her mind off of the woman next to her. What she didn’t know was that next to her Alex was having the same thoughts. 

Alex wasn’t stupid. She could feel Maggie’s eyes on her like caress as she watched the scenery start to move next to her. Normally when guys gave her looks like that, it made her edgy and nervous and most of the time she had to resist back handing them into next week. But when Maggie looked at her like that, she felt her heartbeat faster and she was aware of a pleasant yet, uncomfortable feeling in her center. She wanted Maggie to look, and a part of her wanted the Detective to do more than look. 

All of her life, she had been looking for a reason as to why she found intimacy uncomfortable and hard. She had thought for years that maybe she was just broken or that she was built without a desire for sex. But now, she felt the uncontrollable urge to turn and to kiss her partner, to run her fingers though Maggie’s long brown hair, and to hold her hand. _Rao, what is wrong with me? I’m not gay… or am I? And for Rao’s sake we just met, I shouldn’t feel like this. This is wrong._ Alex tried to convince herself, even as she knew that this feeling never felt more right. 

Kara had told her once that more than one planet believed in soulmates, that one was destined to meet a person that was at once the other half of their soul. She hadn’t believed it then, and she didn’t really believe it now, but she did wonder if maybe there wasn’t some more truth to that point than she wanted to believe. 

Somehow Alex found the courage to turn around and look at Maggie… their eyes met, and Alex could feel the tension, the possibilities, and the anticipation in the air between them, she leaned closer and at once Maggie did too. Alex was just about to ask a question that she didn’t even know how to ask, when all of a sudden there was a loud sound of an explosion and the plane shook, and all at once chaos reigned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading :)

Maggie heard her fellow passengers start screaming and she could feel the cabin air warm suddenly as the engine fire grew. “What the hell?” Maggie said, turning towards Alex. 

“The engine blew… just a mechanical malfunction.” Alex said, trying to remain calm, even though her heart was about ready to climb out of her chest. She felt Maggie’s hand grip hers as they began to lose altitude. She gripped it back, and took a deep breath. “Is everyone alright? I’m an FBI agent and a Doctor!” She held up her badge. 

She stood up to look around at the chaos. People were screaming and holding each other for dear life. There was a man a few rows down holding a hand to his nose, his head must have collided with the seat during the explosion. But no one appeared seriously injured. The flight attendant got on the loudspeaker and encouraged everyone to remain seated and remain calm. Maggie gently pulled Alex back down to her seat, seeing that the woman wasn’t paying any attention to the message. 

“You ok?” Maggie asked, seeing that her partner had gone pale. Alex nodded and closed her eyes as the plane shook. Another explosion and the plane suddenly dropped a few feet before the pilots were able to stabilize it. 

“Another engine blew?” Maggie asked, her voice sounding a little skeptical. Alex nodded, suddenly feeling paranoid. _What were the odds?_

The plane lurched forward and a flight attendant flew through the air as the plane started going down. Maggie reached over and grabbed Alex’s hand, wondering if this was the end. _Well, at least I’m going to die holding a beautiful woman’s hand._

“Flight Attendants, Brace for Impact!” The Pilot yelled, and Alex swallowed hard. She squeezed Maggie’s hand tighter, seeing her life flash before her eyes. She closed them, feeling an ache in her soul that she really didn’t understand. _I just got you back… this can’t be over._

Suddenly the plane stabilized, and Alex looked out the window to see what happened. Her heart rate jumped even higher when she saw her sister’s looking back at her. Part of her was in awe, that her sister was one holding up the plane, a part grateful that she wasn’t going to die… but there was a large part of her that was screaming warning signs, that everything was now going to change. Kara had revealed her powers to the world and their would be no going back from here. 

Beside her Maggie was freaking out. “Oh my god… who the hell is that?” 

Alex couldn’t speak to answer. She closed her eyes again and leaned back in her seat. Maggie however stared as the plane approached the bridge. “Oh really? That woman saved us, only to kill us by running us into the bridge.” 

Alex’s eyes flew open, and she looked out the window. She saw the gap and instantly calculated the angles and the odds of survival in her head. She knew that her sister could do it.. _Come on Kara… you can do this._ She focused her attention on that thought, and prayed that Rao would make it so. _Guide her, with your Light._

Finally they made it through, with only the wing of the plane scraping the bridge, and then the plane landed safely in the water. Alex held her breath as she looked out the window, waiting for Kara to come up. She could hear Maggie talking to her, but all she could focus on was her Sister. Finally after what seemed like hours in Alex’s mind, Kara lifted herself up onto the wing of the plane. Alex could hear all of the clapping from her fellow passengers, and the sounds of cell phone camera’s clicking as everyone tried to take a picture of their mysterious savior. Even Maggie had her phone out, taking photo after photo. 

Alex could see Kara breathing heavily, but after a second her sister looked at her. They made eye contact, and Alex nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement. There would be time to be angry later, right now she was grateful to be alive. Kara gave her a quick smile, and then launched herself into the sky. Alex watched her until Kara was out of view, then she sat back in her seat and put her hands to her head. 

“Oh my god, that was incredible.” Maggie said, putting her phone away. “Forget Superman, National City has their own hero now.” She looked up to see Alex looking a little pale. Her hands were covering her face, and by her body language she was terrified. 

“Hey, Danvers… Are you ok?” Maggie said, moving closer. She put a hand on her partner’s arm. 

Alex wanted to wave her away, but she felt like she was going to throw up if she moved. Her mind went over the files on her desk, each one listing a different known Fort Rozz escapee. She knew the prison manifest by heart, she could tell you all of known names of each and every prisoner and what they had been in prison for. They were only a few left that whose identities had yet to be confirmed or unencrypted from the system. Everyone single one of them would be after Kara’s head, as well as her own agency. This was the day that she had feared the most. The panic in her gut boiled over and Alex knew that she was going to be sick. 

“Alex?” Maggie asked again, and her partner let out a pained whimper. She moved her hands, and reached for a sick bag, throwing up into it as soon as she got it to her mouth. “Hey, easy there Danvers.” Maggie said. The whole things had been terrifying yes, and she knew that she would probably have nightmares about this event for weeks to come, but right now she was just grateful to be alive. 

“I’m ok.” Alex said, her voice hoarse. She pulled the bag away from her face and took a deep breath. She leaned back in her seat,and took the water bottle that Maggie handed her. 

“Are you sure?” Maggie asked, giving her a look. 

“Yeah… I’m fine. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Maggie said, giving her a small smile. “I won’t mention this to Hank.” 

“You are the best partner ever… he would never let me live it down.” Alex wincing a little. She felt better, but now she was ready to get off this contraption. 

Her phone beeped, and she pulled it out. **Get back here as soon as you can.** It was from Hank. _Oh boy._

**———————**

  


It was several hours later before Alex could make it to Kara’s… as soon as they got off the plane, Hank had a car waiting to take them back. He told them that the plane malfunction was no accident, and it looked like it had been a bomb meant to kill her and Maggie. 

Somebody knew about the DEO, and Somebody was looking to take them out. Hank told them that he was launching an investigation into both the bombing and the mysterious alien who saved them. Strike Team Alpha would be working well into the night gathering intel, but Hank had dismissed both her and Maggie saying that they had been through enough that day and that weren’t to report in until the next morning. 

Maggie had asked if she wanted to go for a drink, but all Alex wanted to do was talk to Kara. “Can I take a rain check? I really just want to go home.” Alex had said. 

“Of course. See you tomorrow, Danvers.” Maggie had replied giving her a dimpled smile that had made her heart jump. 

“I promise first days aren’t usually this exciting… compared to today this job is usually down right boring.” Alex teased. 

Maggie’s eyes trailed over her body for a second. “I’m sure nothing that has to do with you is ever boring.” Maggie said, making Alex blush. “Goodnight.” 

Alex felt her cheeks redden at the memory as she approached the elevator. The anger that she had shoved down was starting to make it’s way towards the surface as she thought about what to tell her sister. She used her key to unlock the door, and inside she could hear her Sister yelling at the TV. 

“Well, you try saving a plane for the first time, see if you make a mess.” 

“Oh my God.” Alex said, setting her purse down on the table. Kara’s hair was still wet, and Alex looked her over for injuries. _She looks ok, no visible injuries …_ She looked over towards the two empty boxes of pizza, and the third that was half empty. _And she’s eating… she’s fine. Oh Kara… you really did it this time._

Kara noticed she was there, and turned around squealing. “I know!” She giggled. “It’s incredible.” She came over and pulled Alex into a hug. Alex felt her back crack slightly and she winced in pain. 

“Ow.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Kara apologized, pulling back. She looked a little scared. “That was… that was too hard. I’m just… I’m so excited.” 

Alex walked back to the table and set down the remote. She felt a bit dazed, and she felt guilty. She wished that she could be happy for her sister, but all she could think about that going to work one day and finding her sister’s body. 

Kara panted slightly, trying to calm down. “I still can’t believe I did it.” 

“Yeah.” Alex took a step closer. “Neither can I. Are you okay?” She couldn't help but check. Since her parents had wanted Kara to hide her powers and blend in, she had never fully been tested. Other than a few moments during their childhood, Kara hadn’t really used her powers. Alex didn’t know if there would be any negative side-effects from her carrying a plane on back. 

“Me? Am I okay? Are you okay?” Kara asked. 

“Yes, thank you.” Alex said, at the same time Kara asked. “Were you scared?” 

“I mean, I was scared too, but you… You had to be terrified, because you had no idea that I was coming to save you.” Kara finished. 

The idea that she would be dead right now without Kara coming to her rescue, hit Alex hard. “I need a drink.” 

“Right! Yeah, we need to celebrate.” Kara said excitedly, moving over to the kitchen to pour Alex her drink. “It has been so long. I almost forgot how to fly. Well, not so much ‘how’ but more,more how it feels, like… Scared, but good scared. Like, like that moment right before you kiss someone for the first time. ” Alex tried not to think about how she knew that feeling first hand, remembering suddenly just how strong the urge to kiss Maggie had been right before all hell had broken loose. She took the drink that Kara had given her and drank it all in one swallow, hoping that the alcohol would erase that memory and give her the courage to say what needed to be said. 

“And now.. Now it’s like… I’m not sure what comes next. Or maybe I am sure and I’m just afraid of what it means. And if it means what I think it means.” With every word that Kara spoke, the more a pit formed in Alex’s stomach. She didn’t want to be the bad guy, and she hated to crush her sister’s dreams, but Kara had to understand that what she did was dangerous and that it couldn’t happen again. Taking a deep breath, she interrupted her sister. 

“What were you thinking?” Her voice sounded harsh to her own ears and the look on Kara’s stunned face broke her heart. She turned around so she wouldn’t have to look at it anymore. But she recalled her training and pretended that the woman in front of her wasn’t her sister but one of her rookies that had fucked up a mission.“You exposed yourself.” Alex pointed to the TV. “To the world. You’re out there now, Kara. Everyone will know about you and you can’t take that back.” Alex moved closer getting into Kara’s space. 

“I don’t want to.” Kara said, not fully understanding why Alex seemed so angry. “This is what I was talking about, Alex.” Kara gestured towards the TV. “I’ve always felt the need to help people,and tonight I finally got that chance. I… I didn’t travel 2,000 light-years just to be an assistant.” 

“What if people figure out who you are? What you are?” Alex felt her voice crack, and she softened a bit. “It’s just… It’s not safe for you to do anything like that. Ever again.” 

Kara’s face fell… and Alex’s heart broke. Her sister looked like she had when she first arrived at their house, so lost and confused. Alex’s arms ached to hold her, to hug her and to tell her that it was going to be alright. But she couldn’t.. she had to stand firm. It wasn’t safe for Kara to be a hero, she may not understand it now, but one day she will. 

“Oh. I’m kind of tired, I...I just carried a plane on my back. I’m gonna go to bed.” Kara said, tears in her eyes. Alex felt her own eyes grow wet, and she looked up at the ceiling to prevent them from falling. She felt that wall again come between them and the weight of her secrets felt heavy on her shoulders. _It’s for her own good, Alex… one day she will understand._ She tried to reassure herself, but it felt empty. 

“You should go.” Kara’s voice was a bit hard, and it hurt, but Alex nodded. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Alex said, before turning around. She gathered her purse and left. The night felt cold, and she shivered slightly. Her body felt sore all of sudden, and she wanted nothing more than another glass of Scotch, and her bed. 

The anger that she had felt towards Kara shifted and it directed itself at her. It gnawed at her insides, whispering it’s seductive lies, until she felt the urge to punch something override her need to drink and sleep. She rode her bike to the gym and stumbled into the door. She worked at the punching bag, until her knuckles were sore and she was wet with sweat, and even then she didn’t stop. 

**—————————**

  


Maggie woke up from a fitful sleep, and groaned. Her body ached this morning. _No wonder since you in a plane crash yesterday._ She pushed the thought away from her mind as she got up. She headed for bathroom to start her morning routine. She had about an hour before she really needed to get up, but she knew that her body wouldn’t let her sleep anymore. She used the bathroom and got dressed in her gym clothes. As she waited for the coffee to brew, she gathered up her yoga mat and packed up her work stuff into a bag. Then coffee mug in hand she left, heading downstairs to her motorcycle. 

The gym was empty at this time of the morning, and Maggie was ok with that. She put on her headphones and started her weight training routine. After having her ass kicked by Alex yesterday ( _was it really only yesterday? It seem like a lifetime ago_ ), she knew that she needed to up her game. An hour later, sweaty and even more sore than she had been before, she jumped in the shower and dressed quickly before getting on her bike. She swung by a coffee shop and got two coffees and muffins, wondering if Alex liked blueberry or chocolate better. 

When she got to the DEO, she was surprised to see that Hank was still there and Alex appeared to be nowhere to be found yet. “Agent Sawyer!” Hank called to her in command and motioned for her to follow him to his office. Alex was already there and by the look of her she had even less sleep than Maggie had. She held out the second cup. 

“Coffee?” 

“Oh, you are a godsend, thank you.” Alex said, grabbing for it eagerly. 

“You look like hell, Danvers. Couldn’t sleep?” Maggie couldn’t help but comment. 

“Thanks, Sawyer. Just what a girl wants to hear first thing in the morning.” Alex said without thinking. Maggie’s heart thumped in her chest, at the sparkle in Alex’s eyes. _She is so pretty._

“Ok, Agents.” Hank came in and sat down at his desk. “Here’s what we know so far.” He handed them each a folder, ignoring the flirtatious thoughts that they both were having. He gave them a moment to read through the report and then spoke. 

“It looks likes your plane was targets by a group of Fort Rozz escapees,led by someone they call the General. They gave the order to kill the DEO agent who was on board the flight to Geneva. It appears that they only knew that a DEO Agent was aboard, but they didn't know specifically who it was, or that their was actually two. Their intel is not up to date, but it does mean that we have a leak somewhere in the DEO for them to find out that information. Alex, I’m putting you in charge of finding the leak, and Maggie will assist as back up.” 

“What about the alien?” Maggie asked. Beside her Alex tensed. “The one who saved the plane?” 

“We have people looking for it...her, but since she looks human we lost contact. We have been ordered to wait until she makes herself known again before engaging.” Hank said, not missing Alex’s panicked thoughts. He knew that he couldn’t protect them both forever, but he was going to try for as long as he could. He had a promise to keep after all. 

Maggie nodded, satisfied with that information and Hank moved on to the next topic of discussion. 

“So here is a list of DEO agents who had access to your flight information. When you are ready interview room 38 is ready for you. Keep me updated, and keep this just to information gathering, we are not taking any action yet.” 

“You’re hoping they lead you to the General.” Alex pointed out, her eyes gleaming with awe. J’onn always had the best ideas. 

“You are right as usual, Agent Danvers.” He gave her a smile and then dismissed them both. “Happy Hunting, Agents.” 

Maggie smiled as she watched Alex practically skipped down the hallway. Ok she wasn’t really, but Maggie could tell that the other Agent was way to excited for their present assignment. “You seem rather chipper all of a sudden.” 

Alex’s body language changed slightly, and she slowed her pace, becoming more like the stony face agent that she had been introduced to yesterday. “Sorry.” Alex apologized and Maggie frowned. “It’s the coffee.” Alex tried to excuse, but Maggie knew that she was just deflecting. Alex was good at what she did, and she enjoyed the game of catching the bad guys and there was nothing wrong with that. Also she was clearly Hank’s favorite and the guy had been worried about her even though he tried not to show it. 

“Hey.” Maggie grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. “Don’t apologize for being who you are. You are good at what you do, and it’s nice of your boss to recognize it.” She said, not wanting Alex to think for even one second that she had to hide that part of herself. 

Alex licked her lips realizing how close they were, she could feel the heat of Maggie’s body against her own. She looked down at her lips and wondered for a second what it would be like to kiss her. Then she shook her head, and gently pushed Maggie away. She saw a hint of hurt in Maggie’s eyes at her reaction, and she made a decision. “Hank is more than my boss.” Alex confessed quietly, and for a second she saw what she thought was jealousy fly across Maggie’s face, before it masked. “He’s like my father. I was in a really bad place a couple of years ago and he gave me a home and a place here.” 

Maggie rubbed her thumb across Alex’s arm before she realized what she was doing and pulled away. “He’s a nice guy and he clearly respects you. My boss at the NCPD is a douchebag. You are lucky.” Maggie said to change the subject. Alex started walking again, and Maggie had to do a little hop step to catch up with Alex’s long legs. _Although they do look good in those pants._ She thought before she caught herself. 

“So shall we catch us a spy?” Alex said when they reached her office. She held the door and waited for Maggie to pass through. And if her eyes happened to drift down to check out Maggie’s ass as she passed by, she would never tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and as always thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was way too much fun to write and after I finish a few of my other current series, I will back and write more for this. I know this was just a tiny glimpse into 1x01, and we haven’t even gotten to Supergirl yet, but I only had a short amount of time to finish it so that I could work on the stuff for the rest of this week. If you want more of this story, please leave a comment let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and I’ll see you tomorrow for Day Two of Sanvers Week 2018! :)


End file.
